Shining light
by closet geek
Summary: What if something else living in Fangorn? A court of elves lives within the forest, forgotten, until the fellowship stumbles upon them. kinda LegolasXoc (mostly unconventional though)
1. 1

This is an [original] Legolas/OC fic that actually begins AFTER the first book. Ooh! Don't see any of these around, wait, there ARE none around! Ok, has anyone actually READ the book, or are they just going off the movie, because most Legolas fics (that seem to resemble each other, don't you think?) show a timeline through Rivendel through Lorien or when Boromir dies. There WAS other stuff after that people! *deep breath* Now that I'm done ranting (oh, and this doesn't include the few authors that are creative), on to the fic.  
  
  
This begins around the point where Legolas, Glimi, and Aragorn are on the outskirts of Fangorn forest. I'm going with the fact (that I made up *cough*) that there are elves in the forest. I fear that the storyline is a little wonky because I'm a little rusty on what happened at exact times there, but it won't really matter as you move farther along. Enjoy, and I will make this as original as I can (down with Mary sues!!!)   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Strange meetings  
  
  
  
Legolas, Glimi and Aragorn climbed off their mounts, looking ahead to the great forest before them. Fangorn forest stretch as far as the eye could see in either direction.   
  
  
"Are we to enter the forest then?" asked Legolas to his companions.   
  
  
"Nay, let us rest here for the night is almost upon us. In the morning we shall find the hobbits." He turned to Glimi. "Glimi, can you go into the forest a ways and look for some kindle. But take heed, I do not believe that you should use your axe on the trees, for I fear there is something unknown in this forest. Look for dead ones instead." Glimi nodded his head once and started into the forest.   
  
  
Legolas took the reins of Aragorn's horse and led him towards a grassy mound. "What shall we do with them?" he asked.  
  
  
"We shall let them go in the morning. I do not believe that they will follow us into the forest. They will travel back to their owners."  
  
  
Legolas brushed his hand over his mount's muzzle and spoke softly elvish into his ear, calming him.   
  
  
An hour later, when the sun had begun to set, Glimi came trudging back with a large pile of dead wood, arranging it all into a crude circle for the fire.  
  
  
Legolas lifted an eyebrow at the un-naturally large pile of wood. "Did you touch your axe against any of the trees dwarf?" he said, his hand instinctively reaching for his bow.   
  
  
Glimi gave a little laugh at the sight of his friend. "You elves always did love your trees too much. Nay, I have not touched your precious trees." A shadow came over his face. "There have been orcs in the forest. A good score of trees were lying dead in the path as I ventured in."  
  
  
"Then we are close," said Aragorn, taking out his flint to light the fire, as the daylight was swiftly fading away.   
  
  
"Aye" said Glimi, sitting down in front of the soon to be fire and pulling out the small rations that the rangers had given them. Deciding on some hard tack and a canteen of water, he offered the food to the others. Aragorn, who had brought to life the crackling fire, graciously accepted it.   
  
  
They had all settled down near the warmth of the fire, when suddenly a cry came from the forest canopy and a small bundle came hurdling down into Glimi's lap. Shocked, Glimi dropped the canteen and the last remaining biscuits he was holding.   
  
  
The small, quaking bundle looked up, noticing the face of the person she had landed in. It appeared to be a small, golden haired elf child. She was dressed it what used to be a lovely blue frock, but it was now torn in various places. Her face was streaked with dirt and tears.   
  
  
She cocked her head to one side, as if processing what Glimi was. Finally, after a long silence, in which no one out of four had moved, the little elf girl spoke.  
  
  
"Who is you?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
  
Glimi, getting over his shock, replied. "Glimi, son of Gloin."  
  
  
The elf maid looked on the verge of tears. "Will G'imi help Nixa?"  
  
  
The dwarf, thoroughly touched by the little elfmaiden smiled slightly done at her.   
  
  
"Where did you come from?" asked Legolas.  
  
  
Nixa looked up from Glimi's shirt, noticing the other two companions for the first time. With a gasp she scampered over Glimi's back and hide behind him. Glimi threw them a helpless look.   
  
  
Nixa clutched Glimi around the neck and looked again at the man and the elf. "Why, you is an elf, like Nixa!" she said to Legolas, surprised. Then she looked at Aragorn with hateful eyes. "But you is a man, an evil man. You tries to take Nixa's Rowen away from hers!" She hid behind Glimi again. The three companions looked at each other, confused.  
  
  
Glimi gently lifted Nixa off of his back and put her down on his knee.   
  
  
"Don't worry Nixa, Aragorn is a good man, he will help us get this Rowen back."  
  
  
Nixa's eyes sparkled. "Reawy?" she clapped her hands in delight. She plopped down from Glimi's lap and went over to Aragorn, her head hanging down. She hauld herself unto his lap.  
  
  
"Nixa's sowy." She said.  
  
  
Aragorn smiled, the lines of weary and pain lifting from his face. He patted the girl on the head.  
  
  
"Already forgiven." He said.  
  
  
"So, who is this Rowen?" Legolas asked the young girl.  
  
  
She turned to Legolas with sorrow filled eyes. "She is an elf, like you and Nixa. She is Nixa's sister!" she said with a nod of her head. "The evil nasty man tolded his beasts to come take Rowen and Nixa away, but Nixa escape, she did! Nixa is going to find help for Rowen!"  
  
  
"So Saruman is behind this, is he? But what would he want with an elf maiden?" Legolas asked, and turned to Nixa.  
  
  
"The evil old man wants Rowen's shi-" her eyes suddenly grew wide and she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Nixa's not suppose to tell!" she said between her fingers.   
  
  
"Please Nixa, we need to know. It may help us figure out why he want's the girl." Aragorn said, but Nixa's hands remained over her mouth and she just shook her head.  
  
  
Deciding that it was a lost cause, Aragorn turned to his two companions. "I believe we should rest now, and venture into the forest tomorrow in search of the hobbits, and " he cast a glance down to Nixa "Rowen."   
  
  
Nixa happily leapt off of Aragorn's knee, climbing back up unto Glimi's lap. She lay her head against him and was instantly asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Can someone tell me what happened at the end of the Silmarillion (or do you have to wait for the movie to be put out too *ducks at random things being thrown at her* sorry!)? Because I can't remember for the life of me!  
  
  
So, was it good, was it bad? Review please 


	2. 2

Back for another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! I still have no clue what happened at the end of the Silmarillion, so I would like some knowledge on that subject *smiles* Umm..nothing really else to say, so here's the next chapter, hope you like! Oh,, I must warn you that I'm horrible at fight scenes, so bear with me.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Nixa skipped through the Fangorn, daintily missing the thick tree root and rocks that littered the ground. She was humming a little melody as she went along, ignoring her three followers, except to turn around and tell them to hurry up.  
  
  
Glimi shook his head at the racket Nixa was making. "Nixa" he called out. "Can you keep stop singing until we save your sister? It is very loud and it might alert the orcs of our approach."   
  
  
Nixa stopped her singing and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she smiled. "Kay Uncle G'imi. Nixa be quiet now, no more singing." She fell back in step with them.   
  
  
They had been walking all morning, following the trail that the orcs left: fallen trees, blood stains (orc blood they had found out when Nixa started to cry, thinking it was elf blood), and charred remains of fires. The sun, they guessed, was around full height in the sky, signaling mid-day.   
  
  
"We should find them by dark, that way we can rescue the lady and the hobbits, providing that they are there, without being seen." Aragorn said.  
  
  
Glimi looked outraged. "Without being seen! Why not kill them all? Less orcs in the world."  
  
  
While Glimi and Aragorn quarreled, Nixa came up next to Legolas, who seemed deep in thought. She pulled on his sleeve for attention, then jumped up into his arms. Legolas had to react quickly in order to catch her.  
  
  
He looked down at the small elf. "Yes lady Nixa?"  
  
  
She looked up into his face. "Is we gonna get Rowen back?" she asked softly.  
  
  
Legolas smiled gently at her. "We shall try our best little maid."  
  
  
Nixa hugged the older elf. "Thank you Leg'las. You is a lot like Nixa's sister. Very kind!"  
  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Really? And what would this sister of yours be like?"  
  
  
"Well, she is very pweety, with hair like Nixa's, only bwack. She's not very tall, shorter then yous. Um.." she bit her lip. "She wears the pweety stone, and-" she covered her hands over her mouth again. "Opps, Nixa's not 'pose to tell."  
  
  
"Tell of what?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
  
Nixa just shook her head. "Nixa's not telling Leg'las! Not telling anyone!"  
  
  
Legolas merely nodded his head and shifted her in his arms so she could rest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later, when the sun was just about to sink and the sky was colored with purples and pinks (which they could see, briefly, through the small holes in the canopy), the small group had caught up to the orcs. They were resting, biding their time until nightfall, when they would begin again.   
  
  
The group's eyes rove among the gaggle of orcs, searching for their friends. Nixa was still in Legolas's arms, and he had hoisted her up on his shoulder so she could look for her sister.  
  
  
"I do not see the hobbits" Glimi whispered. "Me thinks that this is not the orcs that took them."  
  
  
All of a sudden Nixa began to bounce up and down, almost causing Legolas to drop her off of his shoulder.   
  
  
"Nixa sees Rowen! Nixa's Rowen is there!"  
  
  
Sure enough they company looked over to the edge of the group of orcs and saw an elfmaiden, bound and gagged, sitting there thoroughly bloodied and bruised. Her sea blue eyes stared defiantly ahead at her captors and she wore a look of utter distaste.  
  
  
Legolas was immediately fixated with her. 'She is beautiful!' he thought to himself.   
  
  
"Since the hobbits are not there, we have to create a small distraction, get the lady, and get out of there. We do not want a fight." Aragorn said.  
  
  
Glimi growled at this, but didn't say a word.  
  
  
"Glimi" Aragorn continued. "You and I shall go create a distraction, and Legolas, you shall go and save the maiden. Nixa" he said, looking at the little girl. "You should hide here. We'll come back for you." Nixa nodded her head and leaped off Legolas into the trees.   
  
  
Legolas began to move over to the far side of the band of orcs, edging nearer to the maid.   
  
  
Glimi and Aragorn went to the other side of the group. Aragorn drew his sword.   
  
  
"I will shoot a couple of the sentries down, and when the group rushes over here, you kill the ones that come close, but leave the other ones." He whispered to Glimi. Glimi nodded.   
  
  
Aragorn shot his warning arrow, killing off two of the guards. Instead of the intended plan were all the orcs rush the dwarf and the man, something else happened. Two or three orcs came their way, but the rest of the group closed in around the elfmaiden, guarding her, for these were not simple mindless orcs. These were the orcs of Saruman's creation, smarter by far then the other ones, and they had their orders to bring the elfmaiden, alive, to Saruman.  
  
  
Legolas cursed their luck. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aragorn and Glimi easily killing the few that had come their way, and slowly moving towards the rest of them.   
  
  
'It seems Glimi will get his wish after all' he though as he drew his bow. Picking a few arrows out of his quiver, he aimed at two orcs in front of his and shot them down, leaving a small space open in which he could see the lady Rowen. Aragorn and Glimi were making their way slowly towards his, killing orcs in every direction.   
  
  
Taking a chance, Legolas darted forward to the girl. After quickly cutting away the bounds on her feet, he lifted her up, marveling at the lightness, and took off for the trees. Before he could get there, however, he encountered several orcs, each holding fierce looking swords.   
  
  
Being incapable of using his bow with the maid in his hands, he quickly, but gently, set her down to the side, drawing three arrows and killing the two orcs in front of him.  
  
  
He looked confused for a moment. 'Two orcs?' he thought to himself as he turned around to collect the maiden again. 'I thought there were thre-'  
  
  
He paused in mid-thought to see the last orc standing over Rowen, holding his sword above her head.   
  
  
Legolas quickly ran over and killed the orc, but not before the orc could make a quick, but deep, slash on Rowen's upper arm.  
  
  
Picking up the maiden again, wary of her arm, he jumped into the trees and gave a sharp whistle, signaling to Aragorn and Glimi that he had gotten the maiden. They quickly made their way off through the trees. The last few orcs did not follow, for they had less then a score of hunters, and to follow would be folly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Away from the scene of the fight, the group had finally stopped running. Legolas had laid down the maiden and removed the rest of her bounds, and her gag.  
  
  
The Maiden started up at him hatefully.   
  
  
"My hero" she said sarcastically.  
  
  
Legolas was taken aback.  
  
  
"I did save you lady."  
  
  
Rowen rolled her eyes and torn the portion of her dress away to bandage her arm.   
  
  
"Well, yes I suppose you did, AFTER you dropped me, and caused me to get this wound" she gestured to her arm. The blood had now swept through the cloth and a stain of red was beginning to show through it.  
  
  
Legolas grew mad. "And I humbly apologize for that lady, but I did rescue you from those orcs."  
  
  
"And nearly got me killed in the process!!"  
  
  
"Why you little brat!" Legolas said, his face flushing from anger.  
  
  
Rowen's eyes narrowed. "Did you just call me a brat, you idiot?"  
  
  
Aragorn, hearing the loud bickering, quickly came over. He raised an eyebrow at the two and smirked a little. "Are you alright lady?" he asked.  
  
  
Rowen stopped in mid retort and looked at him. "I suppose you are another one of my 'rescuers' then."  
  
  
Aragorn held out a hand to help her out. "Yes I would be."  
  
  
After a short pause, Rowen reluctantly took his hand and stood up. Legolas stood up after her, shooting her a dirty look. Rowen glared back.  
  
  
Aragorn stood between the two. "Come now children, lets not fight. We still have to get lady Rowen home and find the hobbits."  
  
  
Rowen looked startled. "How did you know my name?"  
  
  
Glimi, who had by this point come over to watch the bickering, gave a half smile and said "You little sister found us."  
  
  
Rowen looked around. "Where is she now, praytell?"  
  
  
The three men looked abashed. "We don't really know." Said Aragorn.   
  
  
Rowen looked ready to explode. "You don't know where she is? How could you lose her with orcs around?"  
  
  
Suddenly a small object fell, or rather jumped, from the tree above them.   
  
  
"Here Nixa is Rowen! All safe and sound!"  
  
  
Rowen hugged her little sister, a smile coming out on her face. She lifted the little child in her arms and started off into the forest. When she realized that they weren't following she turned around to look at them.  
  
  
"Well come along! I suppose you want your reward then. My father will give it to you, then you can be off on you way." She said hautly and continued walking.   
  
  
The three shared a collective look, but followed after her anyway deeper into the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****Leave a review in the contribution box**** 


	3. 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! Oh, and apparently I've been spelling G-I-M-L-I's name wrong (thanks T'Res) so it's fixed now. Gomen minna-san! Oh, and to Aurelia Lothlorien, don't worry *pats on head* I won't hurt you! *smiles*   
  
  
I'm STILL waiting for SOMEONE to tell me what happened in the Silmarillion!!! Can someone email me @ dragonslayerluver@hotmail.com to tell me? I can't write any more chapters if I don't know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
P.S Lyrics for the song Rowen sings are from Sora, from the escaflowne movie.   
  
  
  
  
chapter 3  
  
  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn trailed behind Rowen and Nixa as the pair journeyed deeper into the forest. It was well after dark and they had been travelling for hours, yet they still haven't seen any sight of life.  
  
  
"Uh, Lady Rowen?" Aragorn called out to her.  
  
  
Rowen turned around with a huff. "Yes?" said answered.  
  
  
"Are we almost there, for I fear we are tired from the battle and you do have that wound on your arm."  
  
  
Rowen waved her hand dismissively. "Of course we're almost there. Another few minutes and we'll reach the hall."  
  
  
Sure enough, as they walked on, they began to see elves here and there through the trees. As they kept walking a wondrous sight suddenly confronted them, for among the trees they could see a large hall, made of gold and silver. As they drew closer they could clearly see the main archway. On the top of the arch was a crest carved into the gold, depicting a sparkling diamond shaped crystal with an arrow from it.   
  
  
Rowen noticed their gaze being drawn to the crest and drew herself higher. "Fangorn archers are known to be the best in middle-earth."  
  
  
"What does the jewel stand for?" asked Legolas.  
  
  
Rowen grew flustered. "Nothing really" she said as calmly as she could.   
  
  
She quickened her pace, causing them to speed up. They passed under the golden archway, and entered the main doors. Inside they traveled through many winding corridors, until finally they reached the main hall.  
  
  
They stepped inside the massive doors in the hall. In the center of the hall there was a huge table. On each side of the table elves of seemingly noble birth sat. In the head seat sat the lord of Fangorn forest. Upon seeing him, Nixa quickly jumped out of Rowen's arms and ran to him, jumping in his lap.  
  
  
"Daddy!" she said, hugging him.  
  
  
The elf lord was magnificently dressed in robes of silk. He didn't look older then 35, but knowing elves, he could have been any age.  
  
  
Rowen made her way over to her father, doing a little curtsy, and then wrapped her arms around him. That done, she stood behind his chair, looking at the group again.  
  
  
The lord stood up and walked over to the bowing company.  
  
  
"You were the ones that saved my daughters?" he looked at Legolas. Legolas gave a curt nod. The lord's face broke out into a smile. "Then I thank you strangers for bringing them home safely." He bowed to them.  
  
  
"Now, I believe you would like to ask about your reward?"  
  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Nay, we do not wish for a reward. We only wanted to see the lady's safely home, for we have other business in the forest sir." From the corner of his eye Legolas could see Rowen give a little gasp of surprise.  
  
  
The lord raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"  
  
  
"We are searching for two halflings that were taken from us by Saruman."  
  
  
A shadow fell across the king's face. "Saruman? We shall help you find these halflings then." He motioned to the side were a few guards were standing. "Galidor, send your best men to find these halflings."   
  
  
"Yes lord."   
  
  
He turned back to the company. "Well then-"  
  
  
Legolas bowed. "Legolas" he pointed to Aragorn and Gimli. "My companions are Aragorn and Gimli."  
  
  
The lord nodded. "Well, you may stay in our halls until we find your halflings. Feel free to roam as you will." He then turned his attention back to his daughters.   
  
  
The company bowed and made there way out of the hall, following two elfmaids to their rooms.  
  
  
  
------  
  
  
  
Legolas moved stealthily along the forest floor, carefully avoiding anything in his path. He had grown weary of listening to Gimli and Aragorn bicker about what they should do so he had left, preferring to explore around.  
  
  
As he moved along a soft tune caught his ears. He moved in the direction of the sound, at last coming to a clearing with a small waterfall and stream going through it. There, to his amazement, he saw Rowen, leaning again a tree, singing. She had gotten her arm bandaged up from the orc knife, and was now wearing an off the shoulder, white dress so as to have nothing rub against it. Legolas listened closely to catch the soft-spoken words.  
  
  
  
Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint  
  
  
Win chent a lotica  
En val turi  
Silota  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina  
  
  
Lalala...  
Fontina Blu Cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
Lalala...  
De quantian  
La finde reve  
  
  
Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint  
  
  
  
Rowen finished her song with closed eyes. She stayed perfectly still against the oak tree she was against, when suddenly she shot off toward Legolas, catching him by the ear.  
  
  
"What are you doing? So, have you taken to spying on me?"  
  
  
Legolas tried to struggle out of her grasp, but to no avail. Her hand remained locked on is ear.  
  
  
"I'm truly sorry, lady Rowen, I was just out for walk and I heard singing, so I came to see who it was."  
  
  
Rowen immediately let go of his ear and blushed.   
  
  
"Very sorry then, lord Legolas." She added as an after thought. She went back to the tree and resumed her position.   
  
  
  
"It was very lovely singing lady" he commented.  
  
  
Rowen blushed again.  
  
  
"T-thank you. It is not often I get complemented by strangers." She cleared her throat and looked him in the face. "I'd like to apologies for my rude behavior before, after all, you did save my life. I was tired and, well, travelling with orcs for three days did not help my mood."  
  
  
Legolas bowed to her. "Thank you lady, however, I also need to apologize for my actions. I spoke rashly and without thought to one as beautiful as yourself."  
  
  
Rowen fake sighed and shook a playful finger at him. "And you were doing so well until you got to the complement. I do not need to be buttered up, that you very much." She laughed lightly.  
  
  
Legolas smiled. "May I sit down?" he asked softly.   
  
  
Rowen nodded and moved over slightly so he could lean against the same tree. Legolas sat down beside her and they shared a moment of content silence.   
  
  
"So" she said, breaking the silence. "Where do you hail from, Lord Legolas?"  
  
  
"Just Legolas please. I hail from North Mirkwood, lady."  
  
  
"Will you stop with the lady bit? It is rather annoying." Her eyes perked up with interest. "You hail from Mirkwood? Really?"  
  
  
Legolas nodded his head.   
  
  
"Tell me what its like! I've heard wonderful stories of it. One of the last four places where high elves still live, isn't it?"  
  
  
"Yes it is La-Rowen. My mother was actually a high elf."  
  
  
Rowen smiled. "I had guessed that you were of high elf, or at least half high elf. I am too, high elf that is. We are some of the last few though." She sighed. "Elves are departing the world now. My father says he longs to see the Grey Havens of late. I am still too in love with this land to go yet though." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree.   
  
  
"So you would not go with him then?"  
  
  
Rowen opened her eyes in surprise. "To the Grey Havens? I think not! I want to stay in Middle-Earth for a good deal longer." A flash of amusement lit her eyes. "Why? Would you grieve if I left?" she asked, pointing him in the side with her elbow.  
  
  
An off pink tint appeared on Legolas' cheeks, but he refused to be flustered. "Me? Grieve if you left Middle-Earth? That is preposterous Lady."  
  
  
Rowen laughed. "Me thinks, Lord Legolas, that thou doth protest too much." She said curtly. She laughed again and leaned her head once more against the tree, staring up at the slowly setting sun.  
  
  
"Oh shoot, it is almost dark, my father with skin me if I'm not back in time for the feast!"  
  
  
Legolas stood up smoothly and offered a hand to Rowen. "Then we'd best get you back soon, shan't we?"  
  
  
Rowen took the offered hand, but found she had no room in which to stand. Seeing this Legolas moved back a few paces, but in doing this, he stepped on a protruding tree branch and fell backwards, pulling Rowen on top of him.   
  
  
They both froze. Legolas couldn't register anything in his mind except for the fact that she was on top of him. He couldn't feel anything but the softness of her body against his, and a small touch of coldness that touched his chest. Confused he tried to see what it was, only to have Rowen desperately try to grab it and put it in her pocket. Before she could do this though, the object shot off a white glowing light.Rowen gasped and quickly hurried off Legolas. She stood up and shoved the object into her pocket. Without a backward glance she ran as quickly as she could out of the forest to the hall.   
  
  
Legolas sat up, confused. "What was that?" he said aloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Be kind and loving people and review *sniff*   
  
  
Oh, and remember that if someone, anyone, doesn't tell me what happens in the Silmarillion I can't write any more parts!!!!!!! Please tell me! I know at least one of you people out there reading this will have read it! 


	4. 4

Back again with another chapter, although I shouldn't be writing this as I have an exam tomorrow afternoon *shudder*. Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Thanks to Dj who, before this, was probably getting annoyed with my non-posting of new chapters.  
  
  
I'd like to warn everyone again (who have read the other two books) that this story is drastically off the original timeline of the books.   
  
  
Oh, on another note, I've named the lord of Fangorn Nyrann because at first I was just going to call him 'the Lord', but it grew rather monotonous, so, thanks to Bretta (I love you!) he now has a name!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Rowen ran quickly back to her room still clutching her pocket and trying to forget what had just happened. She couldn't believe what she had just been doing, flirting with that odd new elf. 'Legolas' she corrected herself then smack herself in the forehead.   
  
  
She was used to flirting playfully with men; she had grown up doing it. There weren't many elves still left in Fangorn, let alone females, so she had grown up in the presence of men. She had never understood why other females of her race cared so much about their looks and what man they would marry. It confused her.  
  
  
She went into her room and closed the door behind her, shutting it tightly. She went over to her bed and sat down, taking the object out of her pocket. She turned the small jewel over and over in her hand. It had been a present from her mother before she had passed away.   
  
  
"Why was it glowing?" Rowen muttered to herself.   
  
  
Shrugging her shoulders she placed the jewel on her bed and moved over to her closet quickly picking out a dress to wear for dinner tonight. She would worry about it later. Instead, to her dismay, she began to think about Legolas again.   
  
  
'Why can't I get that bratty prince out of my mind?' she thought, sighing in distaste. His conversation in the garden earlier had changed her mind a bit, but she thought him to be like every other prince who had come by the border of the forest looking for her hand.   
  
  
'But what if he's different?' said a little voice in her mind. 'He hasn't tried to woo you yet. Your father hasn't told you of any offer for your hand.'  
  
  
Rowen sighed and placed the jewel back around her neck, hiding it under her high cut dress.   
  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
  
As soon as Legolas had returned from the garden Aragorn, Gimli and Nixa had pulled him to the dining hall where the Lord of the Fangorn was already sitting. Legolas sat down in between the two, Gimli sitting with Nixa on his lap, but could not focus on anything in front of him.   
  
  
'What was that light in the forest?' he asked himself. He knew it had something to do with what Rowen had placed in her pocket, but he could not figure out what that thing was.   
  
  
Rowen. His thoughts drifted off again as he thought of her. She was a mystery to him. One minute she was telling him off, the next ignoring him, and the next she was flirting with him! He paused in mid thought to see the object of his thought's walk through the door on someone's arm. A wave of jealousy hit him as he looked closer at the figure. On closer inspection he was able to place the person.   
  
  
"Gandalf?" he asked, jumping from his chair. His other companions, hearing his voice, looked up to see their lost companion enter the room.  
  
  
Gandalf noticed them and went over to a seat at the table, leading Rowen to her seat also. She was sitting right across from Legolas. He sat down next to Nyrann and nodded his head to them.   
  
  
"Ah I see at least some of the broken fellowship has entered the halls of Fangorn." He said to them.  
  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli remained speechless. Finally Aragorn managed to find his voice.   
  
  
"H-how did you escape Moria?" he asked.  
  
  
A shadow fell over Gandalf's eyes. "That is too much a dark tale for this hour."  
  
  
Nyrann smiled. "Ah yes. Too dark a tale for such a happy day!"  
  
  
Nixa cocked her head to the side as she looked at her father. "Why is it a happy day daddy? Does Nixa get a prezzie?" she asked hopefully.  
  
  
Nyrann smiled at his daughter. "Not directly dear, but in a way you will be getting a present."  
  
  
Everyone looked in his direction, confused.   
  
  
"What do you mean father?" Rowen asked.  
  
  
As Nyrann turned his gaze to his other daughter his smiled broadened. "In a few days I will announce to everyone a betrothal."  
  
  
Rowen's eyes lit up. "Who's getting married?" she asked.  
  
  
Nyrann laughed. "Well as soon as we get news from Mirkwood, you and Legolas are my dear."  
  
  
Legolas' eyes grew wide and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Rowen's face grew deathly white.  
  
  
'He was lying to me!' she thought. 'He was after my hand!'  
  
  
Rowen stood up quickly and turned a death glare on Legolas, who was still in shock. She walked quickly over to the other side of the table to Legolas and quickly slapped him in the face.   
  
  
"How dare you." she said to him, her voice dangerously low. "How dare you do this to me. I thought you were different, but, like the rest of them, you're only her for my title!" Small tears began to dance against her eyelashes and she quickly turned around and ran out of the room.  
  
  
No one spoke as silence descended on the table, each occupant too surprised to speak. Gandalf broke the silence.   
  
  
"Well that was interesting." He said dryly.  
  
  
Legolas, whose brain had shut down not long after the Lord had announced his news, turned his attention back to the head of the table.  
  
  
"Engagement?" he asked, his voice hitting a higher note. "When did I ask for her hand in marriage? And what language was it in, because it was definitely not any that I know of!"  
  
  
Nyrann raised an eyebrow. "You didn't ask for her hand in marriage." He said to the stuttering elf.  
  
  
"Then why are we engaged?"   
  
  
Nyrann sighed and rubbed his temples. "If I remember correctly you were in the garden with Rowen earlier, weren't you?" At Legolas' nod Gimli and Aragorn both look at him, their gazes clearly saying 'what did you do now?'. "And" he continued, " something very odd occurred then, didn't it?"  
  
  
"Well, there was that light, and"  
  
  
Nyrann clasped his hands together. "Exactly, the light." His eyes seemed not to focus on them any more as he spoke softly to himself. "The same light ages ago with Crea."  
  
  
"Your Lordship?" Aragorn asked uncertainly.   
  
  
Nyrann seemed to snap out of his daze. "Oh yes, back to the light. Well, that light was caused by something that has been passed down through the lineage of this family. A jewel that posses a great deal of power. But not only power doe sit posses. For every female whom it is given to it shows them their truelove, or their soulmate."  
  
  
"So, you're saying that I am Rowen's soulmate?" Legolas asked uncertainly. Nyrann nodded.  
  
  
"Isn't the marriage going to be a little hard if Rowen refuses to speak to him?" Gimli said.   
  
  
Nyrann sighed. "I don't know what I shall do about my daughter."  
  
  
"Maybe you should have asked her before you put all of this into motion." Legolas said quietly. He stood up and quietly made his way out of the room, leaving the rest of the table in silence.  
  
  
Nixa stood up on Gimli's lap and whispered into his ear. "Nixa doesn't like this! Leg'las and Nixa's sister should not be fighting!" she said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like? Leave a review in the box please. Comments will be loved and commentors be worshiped! Flames will be laughed at and used to fry all of my history notes. 


	5. 5

I'm back with a new chapter and everything. I've tried to keep the story going as I have been, with a barely there legolas romance (all of the legolas romances are starting to piss me off), but I think the romantic in me is seeping through.   
  
  
*gapes* woah, look at the reviews. *sniff* That's everyone for reviewing the story, I really appreciate it! I would list out all the people but I'm not online right now + there are too many people. But you wonderful people know who you are!!  
  
  
*proud* Look look look, I've actually changed/fixed the plot. It now has a fairly decent one. The chapter is so short because I needed to leave you with a cliffhanger of sorts to proclaim my new plot turn. I'll write more next chapter though!  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Rowen sat in her garden leaning against the same tree that she and legolas had been leaning against hours earlier. Her anger still hadn't worn off, but it had lessened considerably. She felt empty inside.   
  
  
'So he was only after my hand' she thought and cursed. 'of all the -'  
  
  
She paused in her thoughts when she heard a rustling in the bushes to her left. She rose to her feet and prepared to take off into the trees if need be. Out of the bushes came…a tree? Rowen paused in mid leap. She stared hard at the 'tree' and then broke out laughing.   
  
  
"Don't scare me like that master treebeard!"  
  
  
The ent smiled slightly. "You are very jumpy today lady Rowen. Could it be the fault of a young master elf?"  
  
  
Rowen's face fell and anger went over her face again.   
  
  
"What ever makes you say that sir?" she said in a monotone voice.  
  
  
Treebeard's smile grew. "I saw the light of the jewel" he said simply.  
  
  
Rowen took the family jewel out from under her dress, took it off her neck, and examined it. She tossed and turned it over her fingers. Finally she looked back up.  
  
  
"What is so special about this rotten thing anyway? What good has it done me? I think I would throw it in even the depths of mount doom if I so had the chance."  
  
  
"No, you should not!" said the ent sharply. His eyes flicked from side to side. "You would do best to hide it again also lady, spies of Saruman are everywhere these fell days."  
  
  
Rowen shrugged off his concern and laughed. "We are in the realm of my father. What could possibly happen?"  
  
  
"Danger is closer at hand then anyone has thought." The ent seemed to straighten slightly and his cheery demeanor returned. "Well I must be off. I have left the halflings with his majesty and the company. I must go and meet them again."  
  
  
Rowen nodded. "It has been a please as always master treebeard. Oh, and would you not tell my father where I am?"  
  
  
The ent nodded. "Of course my lady." And with that he was gone.  
  
  
Rowen sat back down heavily, taking out the jewel again.   
  
  
"What is so special with this anyway? It doesn't look out of the ordinary. Except for the light it gives off, which I still don't rightfully understand myself, it could pass off as any old family jewel."  
  
  
She looked at for a couple more minutes, trying to unlock its secrets. Failing, she sighed and placed it back under her dress.  
  
  
She stood and prepared to face the wraith of her father when she heard another noise to the side of her in the bushes. She turned towards the sound and called out. "I will not be frighten by you anymore master ent. You think the same thing would happen work again?"  
  
  
Her smile faded slightly when she didn't receive a response.   
  
  
"Hello?" she called walking towards the noise.  
  
  
"Pretty little elf, all alone in the woods. Whatever shall we do with her?" said an old voice from the shadows. Recognizing it at once Rowen made for the trees, but a single burst of energy came from the shadow and hit her, knocking her out cold.   
  
  
Saruman stepped out and gestured with his staff towards her. Her body lifted off the ground and rose over to him. He smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
bum bum buummmmm. Like the new twist (even though it is rather subtle right now)? Review please and tell me what you think! 


	6. 6

Oh my goodness. Does ff.net get joy out of screwing me over? *sigh* Sorry about the double posting of the last chapter!! There is not that much Legolas in the next few chapters, it is going to be mainly focused on Rowen.   
  
  
  
Since no one has told me what happens in the silmarillion I've had to rely on my memory for most of the stuff. To anyone who's read the book:  
  
  
[a] I'm very sorry for mutating the book  
  
  
[b] Why didn't you tell me what happened??????  
  
  
  
I'm aware that this is a VERY small chapter, but my computer shut down before I could save it and there was no backup file. This is basically a quarter of the chapter. When I'm less pissed off I'll write it again.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rowen groaned as she came around. She opened her eyes to darkness. When her eyes adjusted she found herself in a prison cell-type room.   
  
  
  
"Where am I?" she asked out loud. The only response she got was her own echo. She closed her eyes and rubbed her throbbing forehead. She remembered being in her garden and then hearing the voice in the bushes.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I must be somewhere in Orthanc then."   
  
  
  
She painfully stood up and felt her way around the wall, searching for a way out. Finding none she then got on her knees and felt the floor. As she moved her hands along the dirt and grime her finger brushed against a large crack. Surprised she dusted away the dirt and followed the crack. Before long she had outlined a small trap door, but try as she might she could not push it open. Sighing she sat down on the floor and leaned against one of the walls.   
  
  
  
"What do I do now?" she muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she heard a creaking noise from down below. The trap door was pushed open and two orcs immediately jumped up and grabbed Rowen. Despite her struggles she was pulls downward into the waiting arms of three other orcs and led down the hallway. She tried to focus on anything but the blinding pain that shot up her legs as she was pushed and prodded along.  
  
  
  
Before long they had reached the end of the long hallway and stood before two massive doors. The orcs pushed them open and Rowen found herself in Saruman's study. They threw her in a chair and left the room, closing and bolting the door as they left.  
  
  
  
"So my dear, you have come." Said Saruman facing her.  
  
  
  
"I did not really have very much choice in that matter, now did I?" she responded haughtily.  
  
  
  
Saruman smiled craftily at her. "Did you enjoy your stay?"  
  
  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "That would be very hard as I was staying in a dungeon."  
  
  
  
"You could go home you know, if you gave me what I wanted."  
  
  
  
Rowen growled lightly under her breath. "And what would that be?"  
  
  
  
Saruman gestured to her neck. "The stone."  
  
  
  
Rowen unconsciously grasped her necklace. "It's just a simple stone, passed down throughout my family."  
  
  
  
Saruman laughed, a cold, uncaring sound. "Just a simple stone? It most certainly is not. That, my dear, is a Silmaril."  
  
  
  
  
*sniff* r&r please 


	7. 7

Sorry that it's taking so long for me to get these out! I've been really busy with schoolwork and choir lately that I have barely any time in which to write. This also may be the last chapter for a little while because I have two big biology tests in the next two weeks and then a biology exam after Easter. *sigh* Hope you enjoy! r&r  
  
  
  
  
****READ THIS*****Ok, just to fill you in on what happened in the silmarillion (as it is important to the story), this is what I remember from reading the book long ago: There where the three most powerful and bright jewels that burned whoever touched them in (I think) the second age. The first dark lord (whom Sauron was just a servant to) had them on his crown, but a mortal man Beren came and pried them off of his crown (whilst the dark lord was under a sleeping spell) so that the elf king would let him marry Luthien Tinuviel. I'm not entirely sure what happened to the other two jewels, but I know that one was put at the helm of an elven boat that was going the Gray Havens. The stuff that I didn't know/couldn't remember I just made up. Sorry if that annoys anyone.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7   
  
  
  
  
Saruman smiled craftily at her. "Did you enjoy your stay?"  
  
  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "That would be very hard as I was staying in a dungeon."  
  
  
  
"You could go home you know, if you gave me what I wanted."  
  
  
  
Rowen growled lightly under her breath. "And what would that be?"  
  
  
  
Saruman gestured to her neck. "The stone."  
  
  
  
Rowen unconsciously grasped her necklace. "It's just a simple stone, passed down throughout my family."  
  
  
  
Saruman laughed, a cold, uncaring sound. "Just a simple stone? It most certainly is not. That, my dear, is a Silmaril."  
  
  
  
Rowen choked. " A-A what? A Silmaril?"  
  
  
  
Saruman smirked. "Don't tell me that you have never guessed what it was, lady. Although, your sex has likely blinded your vision to what is logical."  
  
  
  
Rowen narrowed her eyes to slits. "What makes you think that this is, in fact, the legendary jewel? If you have forgotten they were all destroyed or lost in the fall of the second age. It's impossible that one of them could have survived!"  
  
  
  
Saruman laughed. "Impossible you say? I highly doubt it. After the dark lord was defeated the three silmarils vanished. One was said to have perished in mount doom, one was lost in the depths of the western sea, and the other was taken by the elves to the Gray Havens. The jewel that you now wear was retrieved from the sea by your people at the beginning of the third age. Were your people not sea-faring folk before they came to live with the ents? They caught it in their nets and pulled it to their boat."  
  
  
  
Rowen wasn't convinced. "If this is truly a silmaril, why could my mother, and why can I hold it without it burning?"  
  
  
  
A shadow of a frown appeared on Saruman's face. "Elven magic no doubt." He didn't sound convinced with the answer though. "But no matter. I still want the jewel to give to his lordship."  
  
  
  
Confusion flitted across Rowen's face."If you're all powerful and all-knowing, why don't you just take the jewel and be done with it?" A realization hit her. "You can't take it from me unless I give it to you, can you?" She clutched it in her hand. "I will never give it to you!"  
  
  
  
Saruman's eyes contracted. "Guards!" he yelled. "Take her back to her cell!"  
  
  
  
Rowen felt the orcs hand grab her once more as she was lifted up and brought out the room. They dragged her down the hallways again to the tower, and shoved her into the inky blackness again.   
  
  
  
  
  
Was it bad? Was it good? Leave a contrabution in the little box please! 


	8. 8

New chapter up! I've decided to write because I wanted to appease you all with another chapter!  
  
Legolas: *cough*putting off studying*cough*  
  
Jenn: ^^;; So what if I have a bio exam tomorrow - can't I write a new chapter too? Ok, yes I'm avoiding studying. ANYWAYS - I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know it had to be boring, but I had to get the boring facts out. And be assured Legolas is back!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original Lord of the Rings characters, but characters like Rowen, Nixa, Nyrann, etc are mine. I wished I owned them though *sigh*  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
"Preparations are being made for your departure. They shall be finished in three days time."  
  
Gandalf bowed. "Thank you lord Nyrann. We are most thankful."  
  
"There ya go elf. You have three days to reconcile with your love." Gimli said teasingly.  
  
Legolas glared at him. "She's is not my love. I barely know her."  
  
"She is your souls mate, remember. You must feel something for her." Nyrann insisted.  
  
"I am very sorry lord, but it is hard for me to love someone that I've just met and obviously doesn't love me."  
  
Nyrann chuckled. "My daughter likes to hide her emotions from the world. You'd be surprised what she really thinks I believe."  
  
Two spots of red appeared on Legolas' checks for a brief moment.  
  
Nixa ran over to Gimli and held unto his leg, crying. "Nixa doesn't want you to leave G'imi." She sniffed.  
  
"Now lass I have to go."  
  
Nixa looked over at Legolas. "Nixa doesn't want Leg'las to go either. Nixa wants Leg'las to stay, stay with Nixa's Rowen!"  
  
Nyrann walked over and scooped Nixa up in his arms. "That's enough Nixa. Why don't you run off and find your sister?"  
  
Nixa nodded her head and took off for the woods.  
  
Nyrann turned back to Legolas. "Are you sure we cannot convince you to stay?"  
  
"I would love to stay in your beautiful forests lord Nyrann, but we must find our lost companions and rescue them if need be."  
  
Nyrann sighed and nodded his head. "So must it be, but if only -"  
  
"Daddy daddy daddy!!" Nixa cried.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the small elf child riding I the arms of a huge ent.  
  
"Hello master Treebeard. What is it Nixa?" Nyraan asked his youngest daughter.  
  
"Daddy daddy, Nixa's Rowen is missing. We couldn't finds her!"  
  
The elf lord's eyes widened. "What? Missing? But who would have -"  
  
"Saruman." The ent said.  
  
Legolas ' gaze hardened. "We must go save her then." 


	9. 9

I know it's been forever since I've written, but I've been really really busy. So here's the new chapter, how everybody likes. In this chapter Legolas finally realizes that (dun dun dunnn) he actually loves Rowen. There's also some Aragorn cuteness in this chapter^^ .  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Legolas rode in front of everyone, eyes focused ahead. His thoughts were awhirl in his head.   
  
  
  
'Why would Saruman wish to capture Rowen? What would he possibly have to gain from her?' he asked himself.   
  
  
  
"Lord Legolas" Nyrann said, moving his horse so he was side by side with the elf prince.   
  
  
  
"Lord Legolas. I wish to thank you for your help in finding my daughter."  
  
  
  
"We haven't found her yet you realize sir."  
  
  
  
A small smile flashed quickly across his worried face. "I have complete faith in you to rescue my daughter."  
  
  
  
Legolas appeared puzzled. "Why are you so convinced I will succeed?"  
  
  
  
Nyrann smiled fully this time. "Because I know you're in love with her." He said quietly. He pulled the reins of his horse and left Legolas to ponder his thoughts again.  
  
  
  
'Love her? I was practically pushed into a marriage with her.'  
  
  
  
'Because you're her soulmate' part of his mind said.  
  
  
  
'I've only just met her' he argued back.  
  
  
  
'That doesn't mean anything'  
  
  
  
'Why doesn't it?'  
  
  
  
'B-because'  
  
  
  
'Good argument'  
  
  
  
'I can't be in love with her'  
  
  
  
'You can and you are'  
  
  
  
"I'm in love with her?" he whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned to see Aragorn.   
  
  
  
"You've finally realized it for yourself have you?" he asked, the corners of his mouth tilting into a smile.  
  
  
  
"What? I'm not in love with her!"  
  
  
  
"That was the same reaction that I had after I had first met Arwen when I was residing in the house of Lord Elrond."  
  
  
  
He sat back in his saddle and looked pensive. "The entire time I sat in the room staring at the ceiling thinking 'I can't be in love with her'. But then I looked into my heart and found her there."  
  
  
  
Legolas' eyes lost focused.   
  
  
  
"Maybe I do love her." He said, mainly to himself.   
  
  
  
Aragorn smiled fully, a sight rarely seen. "Well then, we're going to have to save her, now won't we?"  
  
  
  
  
Review please! 


	10. 10

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Wow, 67! *beams proudly* I love you all and I hope everyone likes this story.  
  
  
  
I finally have more inspiration to write (even though I shouldn't as I have a test tomorrow -_-;; Why do I only write when I have something more important to do?) so here's the new chapter. Not many more to go! I hope to have 90 reviews by the end of this story. Review PLEASE!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
Rowen sat in the darkness of cell, her arms around her pulled up legs. She shivered and fingered her necklace.  
  
  
  
"So much trouble for such a small thing" she muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
She sighed and let the stone drop back to hang at her throat. She looked up and the shadowed ceiling.   
  
  
  
"Where are you father..Legolas." She soon as she said that she paused. "Why am I expecting Legolas to save me? He only wants my hand for my title and money." She brushed tears away from her eyes.   
  
  
  
Rowen froze when she heard voices from below her. Realizing that she was sitting on the trap door she quickly moved.   
  
  
  
"Where do we put 'em?"  
  
  
  
"Put them in 'ere."  
  
  
  
"But a'int that where the elf miss is?"  
  
  
  
"Put 'em in there."  
  
  
  
The trapdoor opened and two objects were thrown in the cell with her. One of the objects moaned.  
  
  
  
Rowen ran over to them.   
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
The two people sat up.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" she tried again.  
  
  
  
"Meridoc Brandybuck. Call me Merry" One said.  
  
  
  
"Perigrin Took. Call me Pippin" Said the other.   
  
  
  
Rowen gasped. "You are the hobbits that Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were looking for! What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Merry rubbed his head.  
  
  
  
"We were captured a couple of weeks ago. We've been dragged along with the band of orcs since then."  
  
  
  
Rowen's brow furrowed. "You traveled through the forest to get her, didn't you?"  
  
  
  
Merry nodded his head.   
  
  
  
"Well, then why didn't we hear about it? My father has elves patrolling the forest constantly. They should have reported a band of orcs roaming through with two prisoners."  
  
  
  
Pippin winced. "W-well, we did come across elves in he forest.." he trailed off.  
  
  
  
Rowen's eyes grew wide and she sunk back to a kneeling position."T-they killed them?"  
  
  
  
Merry and Pippin nodded slightly.  
  
  
  
Pippin went over and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we will get them back."   
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
The company had paused for the night in the forest to laying out their plans for the next day.  
  
  
  
"Saruman has too many Orcs. We cannot make a full frontal assault." Aragorn was saying.   
  
  
  
"But most of his Orcs are out abroad" Gimli argued.   
  
  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "We'd do best with a surprise attack. That way we can occupy them and then someone can go and rescue Lady Rowen, Merry, and Pippin."  
  
  
  
Legolas nodded his head. "I will go save them while you distract them. I can slip in and out unnoticed."  
  
  
  
"Then it's settled," Aragorn said. "We will attack on the morrow and Legolas will sneak into the castle and find Rowen, Merry and Pippin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review please! 


	11. 11

I'm back! After *cough* a pretty long time I decided to get my ass in gear and put out another chapter. Not many more to go now, so they should (operative word here being should) be posting faster. Plus I have exams coming up in the next week or so, so I'll have plenty of time when I don't want to study to write.  
  
Sorry this is a really short chapter. I already had most of this written from a while ago, but I wanted to post something. This is like part one of the chapter ^^;;  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! *sniff* I really appreciate them!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop pacing" Merry grumbled tiredly in the semi-darkness at Pippin who had been pacing for the past hour.  
  
Pippin glared at him. He realised how futile his pacing was, though; he slumped to the dirt floor and sighed.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbled.  
  
Rowen tilted her head to the side a fraction. "What's wrong?" she asked. She gave a bitter smile. "Besides the obvious."  
  
Pippin shook his head. "I-I was thinking about Frodo and Sam and if..if they're still alive." He buried his head in his hands.  
  
Merry sat up straighter and patted Pippin on the shoulder. "They're fine Pip. We're still alive aren't we?" he smiled a bit. "Sauron can't have the ring then."  
  
Rowen gasped. "The ring?"  
  
Merry nodded sadly. "Uh-huh. That's why Saruman sent his orcs after us. He thinks that one of us has the ring." He chuckled softly. "At least this gives Frodo and Sam a chance to get to Mordor without Saruman tracking him along with Sauron."  
  
Pippin turned to Rowen in the semi-darkness. "Why are you here? What is he trying to use you for?"  
  
Rowen looked down at her feet. After a moment of debating with herself she drew out her necklace. "He was looking for this."  
  
The Silmaril hung on the chain, twirling this way and that. It gave off a soft glow from every crevice and face, lighting up the small cell like a candle. Merry and Pippin drew closer to it, gaping at the beauty.  
  
"W-what it is?"  
  
"It's supposedly a Silmaril."  
  
Pippin frowned. "What's a Silmaril?"  
  
"A Silmaril is a great and beautiful jewel, only three were ever created. They are great sources of power. When the world was young, when Sauron was still the servant of the Great Enemy, and only dreamed of power, they were brought into existence. The three Silmarils lay atop of the Great Enemy's crown."  
  
"Then why do you have this one?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. It is said that for Tinuviel's, the fairest maiden to ever be among the children of the world, bride-price, Beren, a mortal man, had to reclaim one of them off of the Great Enemy's crown to appease her father, the elf king Thingol." Silence reigned.  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"'Tis too sad a story to tell here Merry, perhaps when we get out of this I will finish the tale. But it is said that elf-kind lost it's most beloved daughter."  
  
"But that still doesn't tell us how this got here, with us. Or why Saruman wants it."  
  
"Neither do I, on both accounts. Every story and legend tells that the three Silmarils were lost to the world many centuries ago. The power of them was never fully realised, and I doubt none now in Middle-earth know a quarter of their power. Myself, I only know that it." she trailed off.  
  
"That it what?"  
  
Rowen blushed. "Nothing, nothing."  
  
She lay on her back and stared up at the barely seen ceiling. Where are you Legolas?  
  
  
  
  
  
Review please!!!! More to come soon! 


End file.
